I Almost Told You That I Love You
by RobinCullen05
Summary: Bella is talked in to going to a concert featuring a rock band with a sexy lead singer. Can she catch the attention of the green-eyed, beautifully inked, vocalist? AH/One-shot


**Hey guys! Yes I am alive and well. I know many of you are waiting on an update for Purg. and trust me I'm dying to get it to you. There is actually a very legitimate reason as to why I haven't updated in centuries, however it is very very long. If you really need an excuse you can ask, but just know life happened in the extreme. **

**That being said I hope to update Purg within a week a two, probably closer to two. I will also have an ATHEA extra I've been working on coming to you around the same time. This piece is just a little something dirty that came to my mind when my boyfriend and friends drug me to a rock concert a while back. Spent to much on the tickets and drinks at the show but inspiration for a smutty one-shot is kind of priceless. By the way, just because you enjoy some of my full length stories doesn't mean you'll enjoy this. ; )**

**S. Meyer owns Twilight...are we clear on that yet?**

**Edwardrocksmysocks is the beautiful human being who hacks her way through my typos and comma splices. Thanks girl! (Sadly, she doesn't beta my A/Ns and it shows!) **

I Almost Told You That I Love You

"Hey Isabella, wait up."

I hear my name and pause before pressing the button on the elevator. I have just finished my first week as a professor at the University of Washington and I'm eager to get home and change out of my higher learning apparel.

Had it been anyone else calling me I might have kept walking. Instead I turn and plaster on my best smile.

"Yes, Angela?"

She takes a moment to catch her breath; obviously she had been running to catch me.

"Hey…um…I'm sure it's not your thing and if you tell a single tenure that I'm doing to this I may have to cause you physical harm but I happen to have an extra ticket to see Leech tonight in concert. My friend bailed last minute and I don't really know anyone else. I thought since we are both newbies it might be fun to hang out…" she trails off uncertainly.

"Um…who's Leech?" I ask, confusion coloring my tone.

Her face falls and I almost feel bad.

"They're a rock band, I guess they're more on the heavy side but you probably know some of their songs, even if you don't know the band."

She rattles off a few strange titles and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Nevermind, don't worry about it. Maybe we can grab a coffee sometime," she mumbles as she turns away.

Okay, now I do feel bad.

"Angela, wait," I yell to her retreating form.

She turns slowly and I give her a reassuring smile.

"I'd love to go. It sounds like…fun. Thanks for the invite."

"Oh we are going to have so much fun. I have pit passes. I promise we won't get into the center of things and get hurt but you may want to wear your hair up it gets pretty hot in there." She rambles.

"No," I say too quickly.

"I mean…I have fragile hair and elastic will break it." I clarify.

"Oh alright, well do you want to meet me at my place in, say an hour? I'll text you the address." She smiles.

"Thanks, sounds good," I reply.

I quickly make my way home and try to hurry up and find something to wear. I avoid the clothes in the back of my closet because I don't know Angela quite that well.

I settle on some torn jeans and a black tank top. My make-up is heavy but not over-done. It is a rock concert and I want to fit in, after all.

I find Angela's house without any problem and we pile into her car and hit the road.

She plays Leech's new album the entire way to the stadium where the show is held. Throughout the songs she fills me in on the different band members.

"The lead singer's name is Anthony. Jasper is the bass player. Emmett is the drummer and Ben plays guitar."

I nod appropriately. I'm a little surprised Angela would know so much about a rock band, but if her lyric knowledge is any indication, clearly she is a huge fan. She sings the entire way. I definitely understand why she keeps her love of this music secret. She's an addict.

Angela surprises me again by grabbing my hand and dragging me to get a beer as soon as we enter the stadium. We fight our way to the pit and shove through the already thick mass of people until we reach the rail at the front that keeps crazed fans from reaching the stage.

We laugh as we people watch for about an hour before the lights dim. The crowd goes crazy and the air seems to buzz with an electric current.

Shadows move quickly across a dark stage. My eyes are focused on center stage, eager for the show to start.

A guitar riff bursts from the speakers and the lights over the stage shine brightly. The crowd goes nuts as the sounds of various instruments ring throughout the complex.

My eyes are glued to the lead singer, Anthony. His head is down, thumb and index finger glued to the bridge of his nose. He looks upset or nervous. I'm sure he'll relax once he gets into the music and checks out the crowd.

I was proven right as he recognizes his cue and sings softly into the mic. His bare biceps flex as he grips the mic tightly.

My eyes take in his entire form. He's tall and built and quite frankly, hot as hell. His hair is darker than it probably should be and his eyes are lined with black liner. I'm not normally a fan of any form of make-up on a man but he makes it work.

He's wearing a black leather vest with nothing on underneath. Full sleeves of tattoos draw my attention.

His pants hang low on his hips with a large chain hanging from two of the belt loops.

The music strengthens and so does his voice. He's no longer singing in a soothing, velvety voice. He's screaming, voice full of rage and passion.

I am mesmerized.

I'm drawn out of my lustful staring by Angela screaming the words to the song very near my ear. My lips stay pressed together as I bounce on the balls of my feet to the hard beat.

I redirect my attention to Anthony. He's jumping up and down on the stage. One arm is gripping the mic tightly as the other flails wildly punctuating the words of the song. He's fucking hot.

The first song ends and the crowd goes insane. I whistle loudly but it gets lost in the cheers of thousands.

"Thank you, Seattle. I'm glad to see you came out to fucking rock tonight," Anthony yells loudly.

I roll my eyes at the obvious pandering. In that moment he looks directly at me. His green eyes narrow and I bite my lip. His lips curl up into a sexy smirk that must have been designed by the devil herself. That look could make me do anything.

He nods his head to Jasper and another song picks up. As he sings the first lines I know I'm in trouble. The song is about sex, raw, raunchy, hot sex.

Anthony jumps off the far end of the stage and starts making his way down the barricade singing every word with awe inspiring enthusiasm. Guys are reaching out fists to pound and girls are screaming as they lunge against the rail reaching for him, dying to get a feel of his beautifully inked body.

I know he's only working the crowd but I'm jealous. I lean far over the rail watching as he makes his way closer to me.

A bold fan is on her tiptoes and reaches up to run a hand through his rock star hair. He smiles at her before turning to wink at me, never missing a word of his song.

Angela lets out a gasp that distracts me from the sexiest man alive.

"Oh my God," she screams. "Anthony Cullen, totally winked at you!" She screams over the music.

"So he did," I say breathlessly.

He moves along the line of fans giving them what they desire; a piece of his energy, a touch of fame, however fleeting, and a story to tell tomorrow.

I actually have butterflies in my stomach as I watch him move nearer to me. His perfect lips growl out harsh words and I can't take my eyes off of him.

By the time he reaches me there is a break in the vocals and Emmett is rocking the drums hard.

Anthony makes eye contact with me and without warning wraps his strong hand around the back of my neck, fingers weaving into my hair.

He pulls my head roughly to his and presses our lips together with determination. Everyone around me is screaming but their voices fade quickly as his tongue invades my mouth. He's dominant and forceful and tastes like home. I moan into his mouth.

He breaks our kiss just in time to start the next verse of the song. He reaches in to his back pocket and pulls out a backstage pass and tosses it over my neck with another wink.

I smile before I remember I'm not alone. I look over at Angela and she looks shocked but a bit bummed. I gesture to her with my head.

He raises an eyebrow at me but shakes his head before pulling out another one from his back pocket and putting it around her neck.

He does all of this and never misses a lyric.

All too soon he is back on stage where he belongs and the crowd is feeding off of his energy. He doesn't stop moving as he sucks every bit of energy his fans have to offer.

I watch as he turns to say something to Ben between songs and my eyes zero in on the nautical star tattoo decorating the back of his neck.

"We're really going backstage?" Angela yells again for the fifth time in the past hour.

"Yes, ma'am." I grin. I love her enthusiasm.

The band finishes their set and receives a standing ovation. The lights kick back on in full force and a crew of roadies begins quickly deconstructing the stage for the next band.

Leech should have been the headliner on this tour, but maybe I'm biased.

"Do you want to stay and watch the next band or go backstage now?" I ask Angela. I try to will her with my mind to give me the answer I crave.

It works.

"Let's go!" She cheers jumping up and down.

We make our way to the bouncer who is blocking the backstage and flash our badges. We quickly make our way down the long corridor and follow the directions the bouncer gave us.

The door is open and I peak in and see almost everyone from the band inside.

"Oh my God, I can't do this. I can't just go in there. Oh my God," Angela rambles nervously.

"Hey they're just people, it's no big deal. Go in and say hi." I laugh.

"Where are you going?" She asks as I move to walk away.

Shit.

"Um, I just have to run to the restroom. I'll be back."

"Isabella, you can't leave me." She pleads.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

Before she can protest further I turn quickly and head back down the corridor. I feel bad for leaving her but she'll have a ball and be fine.

I find the room I need and knock quickly.

"Come in," a velvety voice calls.

I open the door, and make my way inside.

"Well, well, well," he smirks. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much." I smile.

"I aim to please." He smiles crookedly as he plops down in the corner of a black leather couch.

"So I've been told." I try but fail to keep the smile off my face.

"So my reputation precedes me. Trust me baby, you can't believe everything you read."

I slide onto the couch keeping a safe distance between me and the object of my infatuation.

"I guess that's true. Perhaps some of the things I have been told about you are wrong, _Anthony_."

He grabs my hand and roughly tugs me closer to him. I'm now facing him propped up on my knees.

I take a second to catch my breath as I stare into his eyes.

"I heard you have a huge cock and you're an animal in bed," I whisper against his ear.

I barely notice his breath hitch as he adjusts himself.

"Well, maybe you can believe what is said about me if it comes from a reliable source," he says in a rough voice.

"No, I'm going to need proof." I breathe before taking his earlobe into my mouth and biting down.

A growl rumbles in his chest and before I can process his movements he grips my hips with force and raises me up before swinging me over to straddle his lap.

His cock is hard and pressed where I need it to be.

"You want proof, baby? You want me to fuck you right here, right now?" He says through gritted teeth.

My lips are firmly attached to his neck, licking, kissing, and biting every inch of his decorated skin. I can only nod because to break contact with him, removing my lips seems like a sin.

His hands trail up and down alternating between soft strokes and rough squeezing.

My mind can only contain two thoughts. I'm wet and I need him now.

He knows my body and knows what I'm thinking. His pulls my tank top over my head causing my lips to part from him.

Before he has a second to react I'm returning the favor.

I run my hands up and down his toned, inked chest, relishing in the way his muscles clench under my touch.

He gropes my breasts through the black lace running his thumbs across my nipples.

His hands still instantly; his eyes burn into mine.

He quickly unlatches my bra letting it fall in between us.

"Fuck," he groans loudly.

"You like?" I smirk.

"No baby I fucking love." He says before grabbing one barbell in each hand and tugging lightly. I moan loudly at the sensation.

"You better tell me who the fuck did this too you so I can thank them before I kill them," he grits out before taking one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucks and pulls so thoroughly I can barely think. I somehow manage to put words together.

"It was a she, relax."

"Good," he says against my breast.

I lean back from him despite my want and take his chin in my hand.

"Okay, I've shown you mine, now show me yours," I say as seductively as I know how.

He gives me a cocky grin and then we are a tangle of arms and legs as he works to remove his pants. I pull mine off also knowing that we are done playing with each other.

I grip his length in my hand and pump my arm up and down, giving extra care to his own piercing. His head falls back against the soft leather and I trail kisses up his chest and neck and back again.

Without lifting his head he grabs my ass and raises me up before lowering me down on his hard cock.

"Fuck, shit…oh God, Edward." He groans. I moan with him feeling every inch of him stretching me.

His fingers dig into my hips as he guides me back and forth, starting slow and building speed.

"So fucking wet," he growls.

"Only for you," I pant.

I dig my nails into his shoulders, knowing he likes it rough.

"Oh fuck, Baby. So damn good," he huffs out.

His hands move up my body until it's wrapped around the back of my neck, rubbing it reverently. I sigh softly.

His strong fingers weave into my hair and he pulls roughly.

My loud moans fill the room.

With one hand in my hair and one on my back he flips us around so that I am lying on my back on the couch.

He stays on his knees and throws my legs over his shoulders. He leans forward and begins pumping into me, fast and hard.

"More, I need more," I beg.

His intensity escalates and his fingers find my clit; pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God yes," I yell.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm not going to last much longer. Now, come with me." He grunts as his thrusts become erratic.

The forcefulness of his words push me over the edge and I scream out in pleasure as I find my release.

He falls to his elbows hovering over me.

We both struggle to control our breathing while I try to will my body to stop trembling.

"Are you on the pill?" He asks in between labored breaths.

I smile as I shake my head no.

A huge grin overtakes his face and for a moment he isn't a twenty-six year old, sexy as sin rock star. He's the seventeen year old boy who asked me to the prom and stole my heart. I love both versions equally.

"Really?" He asks hopefully.

I nod my head and he kisses me; a kiss full of passion and love.

We slowly begin to pick up our clothes and put them on.

"So who's the girl you were with?" He asks.

You scared the shit out me by the way, I thought you weren't coming," he says as he buttons his jeans.

"I told you I would be here and I was. Her name is Angela."

"Does she know?" He asks casually.

"No, well she might now if one of the guys decided to open their big traps." I laugh.

"I've got my money on Emmett," Edward says seriously. I laugh because I do too.

"Well let's go and find out shall we?"

He gives me one more kiss before we leave the room.

As soon as I walk into the meet and greet room a chorus of people yell my name. I feel like Norm walking into Cheers.

My eyes land on Angela who is sitting very close to a certain guitarist. She gives me a look that clearly says I have some explaining to do.

"So Professor Swan…if that is your real name, you could have at least told me you had at least heard of the band before instead of making me feel stupid," she says with raised eyebrows.

"You denied knowing us at all?" Edward laughs.

"Hey you know how we feel about this," I tell him.

"Angela, the last name is Cullen, not Swan anymore, and this is my husband _Edward_ Anthony Cullen." I sigh. Even though the cat was already let out of the bag she still looks a bit shocked.

"Wow…so why do you-"

"Media, paparazzi, people asking me for tickets, autographs, all of that is why."

She nods her head that I can tell is full of questions.

"Babe, we have to get back on the bus soon," Edward whispers. He raises the hair off the back of my neck and kisses the tattoo that matches his before sitting up and hollering at the guys to say goodbye.

Everyone hugs who they need to and Angela and I depart after I give my rock star husband a proper goodbye kiss.

As soon as we make it to the car and buckle our seatbelts, I turn to face Angela.

"So did you enjoy the show?" I smile.

**A/N: Okay ladies, I have no business asking for reviews but I am. Let me know what you think, good, bad, or ugly. I hope some of you enjoyed this little bit of rockerward. **


End file.
